buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Frankenstein
"Frankenstein" was an undead being created from the corpses of humans. He maintained a rivalry with the vampire Angelus. Biography Origins "Frankenstein" was created in the city of Ingolstadt by Victor Frankenstein, a scientist who constructed him from pieces of eight human corpses. Although the creature was confused and innocent, Victor was horrified by his own creation and immediately abandoned him. The monster gradually adapted to the world around him and learned how to speak, but was frequently the victim of human prejudice due to his monstrous appearance. Desperate for companionship, he eventually sought out his creator and requested that he make him a mate. Victor complied, but destroyed his second creation before bringing her to life. As revenge, the creature murdered Victor's bride on their wedding night. The monster lured his creation to the Arctic Circle where he planned to kill him. However, when he found him on a frozen schooner, Victor was already dead. Afterwards, the creature tried to commit suicide but found that he was unable to die a mortal death. The heir As he wandered the Arctic alone, the Monster hatched a new plan; to claim the inheritance of his creator. Needing an accomplice, he traveled to Prague and searched the city's underworld, eventually coming across the legendary vampire Angelus and witnessing him killing fellow vampire Volga and his minions. The creature told Angelus his story and his plan, requesting that he join him as he needed someone with a human face. Angelus agreed and the pair boarded a coach to Geneva, Switzerland, but the vampire betrayed his partner on the way and threw him from the moving vehicle. The monster made the rest of the way to Geneva on foot, following in the footsteps of his betrayer all the way to an inn in which Angelus had established. Once there, he revealed his story to the inn's keeper He eventually arrived at the home of Miss Elspeth, the cousin of Victor's bride Elizabeth, where Angelus was posing as Wilhlem Frankenstein. He confronted the vampire, accidentally killing Miss Elspeth in the process. As the pair fought, the villagers, lured by the innkeeper's tale, formed a torch-wielding mob and attacked them. Angelus dragged the monster into the river, where they continued to fight while the current carried them away from the villagers. Reaching a waterfall, the two were separated and the creature disappeared. Fragments Having survived the river, Frankenstein stowed away on a ship bound for America. However, after offending an old gypsy woman in Louisiana, the creature was cursed to be haunted by the ghosts of the people he was made from. This torment drove the creature mad and he was eventually institutionalized after being discovered in the streets, raving at the ghosts and unable to communicate verbally. By the 1920s, Frankenstein was a patient at a mental hospital in the lower west side of New York City, where he was kept in the attic cells by Dr. Tyler. He was eventually discovered by Angelus - now calling himself Angel - who worked night shift as a cleaner at the hospital. Having also been cursed by gypsies, Angel now possessed a soul which gave him a conscience. He witnessed fellow cleaner Cletus Johnson performing a spell on Frankenstein to keep him calm and read his mind. Upon seeing Angel, Frankenstein became angry and regained the ability to speak. He escaped from his cell and kidnapped nurse Moira McCullough out into the streets. Angel followed them, using a coat to protect himself from the sunlight, while Cletus used a spell to summon the ghosts of Frankenstein's body parts. Angel then pushed the monster in front of an oncoming train, killing him. Tyler, Moria, and Cletus later separated Frankenstein's body parts and laid them to rest in eight graves, freeing their spirits and granting the monster peace. Legacy The story of Frankenstein's monster would be adapted into a novel, which in turn would inspire various films, eventually becoming a popular culture icon in the vein of Dracula. Powers and abilities Frankenstein's creature possessed superhuman strength which rivaled that of a vampire. He was extremely resilient and could survive injuries that would kill a normal human, such as bullet wounds. Appearances *''Angel vs. Frankenstein, "The Heir" *Angel vs. Frankenstein II'', "Fragments" See also * Daryl Epps * Adam External links *Frankenstein's monster at Wikipedia Category:Males Category:Undead beings